1. Field
Embodiments relate to a polarizing plate and an optical display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A polarizing plate generally includes a polarizer having a polarizing function and a protective film which is attached to one or both sides of the polarizer to protect the polarizer. According to types of optical display devices to which the polarizing plate is mounted, a retardation compensation film, a bonding layer, an adhesive layer, a surface treatment layer, and the like may be additionally stacked on the protective film of the polarizing plate.
Polarizing plates may be manufactured in the form of semi-finished products rather than as complete products. The polarizing plate may be attached to a liquid crystal cell via a pressure-sensitive adhesive, thereby providing a finished optical display device.